Amour Impossible
by coco800
Summary: Tout commença avec un rêve et ses sentiments furent à jamais bouleversé. Percy Jackson, sauveur de l'Olympe était perdu, il ne savait que faire face a ce qu'il ressentait de cette amour qu'il pensait impossible.


Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je viens vous partager une fanfic centré sur Apollon et Percy , mes 2 personnages préféré.

Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de publication j'en ai aucune idée, le prochain chapitre pourra donc sortir demain ou le mois prochain ou l'année prochaine j'en ai aucune idée.

Par ailleurs il se peut qu'il y ai quelques fautes d'orthographe je suis donc à la recherche d'une âme charitable qui puisse me corrigé.

Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Je courais à en perdre haleine, je me situais au beau milieu d'une forêt sans savoir comment je suis arrivé là, je continuais de courir voulant échappé à un monstre qui me poursuivait, un chien des enfers pour être plus précis. Il faisait noir, je ne savais pas où j'allais et tous les arbres se ressemblaient ce qui me rendait impossible le fait de me repérer dans cette pénombre.

Tout d'un coup, je trébuchai sur une racine et me retrouvai au sol. Je ressentis une forte douleur au niveau de ma cheville, elle devait être cassée. Je paniquais de plus en plus, j'étais en sueur à force de courir et mes affaires étaient en lambeaux et le chien des enfers était toujours derrière moi. Il fallait que je me dépêche sinon je servirais de repas au chien. Alors, je me relevai tant bien que mal et fis quelque mètre, mais je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois par terre, ma cheville me faisant trop mal. Je me mis à rampé désespérément pour essayer d'échapper à la créature. Je sentais ma fin très proche, il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. Il était maintenant à moins de 2 mètres de moi. C'est alors qu'il sauta pour atterrir sur moi.

Je ne bougeais plus, tétanisé par la peur qui me parcourait. Je fermai les yeux sachant que j'allais mourir dans quelques secondes, mais au lieu de me faire déchiqueter comme je le pensais, une lumière aveuglante apparut avec une douce chaleur me parcourant de tout mon être. Le chien fut projeté 10 mètres plus loin et déguerpit le plus vite possible. Je gardai les yeux fermés, espérant que ce n'était pas encore un monstre. Puis la lumière et la chaleur disparurent. J'entendis des bruits de pas se diriger vers moi ainsi que quelqu'un s'accroupir à mes côtés.

Je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux espérant voir Grover, mon pote satyre ou bien Annabeth, ma petite amie. Mais non, au lieu de ça, se penchant au-dessus de ma tête, je vis un visage enjôleur d'un jeune homme âgé de 17-18 ans environ, avec des cheveux blonds cendrés. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que c'était Luke Castellan, mon ancien ennemi, mais ce visage était trop souriant pour que ce soit lui et il n'avait pas de cicatrice. C'est alors que je le reconnus, agenouillé près de moi se tenait le Dieu Apollon, mon sauveur.  
Je me redressai aidé d'Apollon et je me mis contre un arbre.

-Apollon ? Demandais-je d'une voix faible et incertaine.

Il se rapprocha de moi, et me caressa la joue tout en essuyant mes larmes.

-C'est fini Percy, je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et avec toute la pression accumulée, je me mis à sangloté et Apollon me berça pour me réconforter.

-J'ai eu si peur, je pensais que j'allais mourir

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être comme ça, de me montrer faible devant quelqu'un, mais je me mettais dans tous mes états dès que je le voyais.  
Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Chut, ne t'en fait plus, je suis là maintenant.

Tout en disant ça, il prit ma tête entre ses mains et fit quelque chose auquel je ne m'y attendais pas. Tout doucement, il rapprocha sa tête de la mienne et ses lèvres rentrèrent au contact de les miennes. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser si langoureux. Je ressentis pour la 2e fois une chaleur me parcourant le corps, mais cette fois, c'était une chaleur encore plus forte et intense. Au bout de 5 minutes, ce qui me parut de mon point de vue être quelques secondes, il rompit le contact et se leva sans rien dire et me dis dans un murmure :

-Adieu Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon

Et il disparut dans une lumière étincelante de mille feux.

A ce moment précis, je me réveilla en sursaut dans mon lit du bungalow 3 dont je suis le seul habitant. Il faisait encore nuit dehors et seul le bruit de la fontaine que m'a offerte mon père, qui trônait au milieu de la pièce venais troublé le silence. Je reprenais calmement ma respiration tout en réfléchissant à ce que je venais de rêver.

Pourquoi donc ai-je fait ce rêve ?

C'est vrai qu'à notre dernière rencontre j'ai eu une folle envie de me rapprocher de lui et je le trouve magnifique, normal vu qu'il est le Dieu de la Beauté masculine. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'éprouve de l'amour pour lui ? Si ? Toute manière même si c'était le cas jamais il ne voudra de moi et je ne parle pas de la réaction de mon père.

Je regarda ma montre et vis qu'il me restait encore quelques heures de sommeil. Je décida donc de mettre de côté ce qui me tourmente pour l'instant, d'en parlé demain à Grover mais pas a Annabeth elle risquerait sans doute de mal le prendre, et je me rendormi me laissant bercer dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
